


Mulan Gets Coronavirus

by Carliro



Category: Huā Mùlán | Mulan (2009), Mulan (1998), Mulan (2020), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: China, F/F, God - Freeform, HOLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Mulan succeeded in killing the Hong Kong, but now bat vaginal fluids have created an existence of despair. Will her victory be pyrrhic?
Relationships: bat/snake
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	Mulan Gets Coronavirus

Mulan basked in the glory of China. All of Hong Kong was converted into death camps where prisoners were treated like cattle and violently impregnated with faeces and fetuses. All of Hollywood licked her bound mutilated feet with much pleasure, especially Dreamworks with their movie Abominable. All of the ancestors greatly masturbated to earthly scenes of rape and were very pleased with her.

Yet all came down crashing when a bat riding on a snake flew into her pussy!

"GGRRRRRR GET OUT OF MY PARACE OF CONDORENCES YOU PITIFUR BABY MEAT BAIT FOR TODDRERS!" growed the Mulan, impaling an Uyghur baby and drinking the sweet faecal nectar of its bowels.

But the bat and the snake were very strange. They had cross-like rashes on their face and were giggling very madly. They were doing SEX within her endometrium, their vaginal fluids and guano mixing and turning like when you put a puppy in a blender with oranges. The barnacles and ticks that grew on Mulan's labia got very offended and left, their dislodgement creating many bloody pores that allowed the liquids to flood upstream into her heart. Her cardiac muscle was crushed and produced an oily purple liquid like decaying beef with moss, then her sternum and lungs began to flake in white flakes.

"Ugh!" moaned Mulan, her orgasm the most intense she ever had.... so much so that she DIED!

As she felt on the floor her meat was suddenly perforated by dozens of maggots, growing and growing until they resembled great serpents, crawling under her skin. It did not break, instead her bones and organs dissipated so Mulan was just a soulless skin sack inhabitted by enormous black worms, that slowly oozed out of her sockets and mouth. The bat and the snake got extra horny and took the now empited sack and put it in the garbage.

Darkness fades when light purges the wicked.

Amen.


End file.
